


The Silent Treatment

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Masturbation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: The reader is not happy when she discovers who her soulmate is.





	The Silent Treatment

‘Another Tony party,’ you thought to yourself rolling your eyes. This was to supposedly celebrate 3 new members joining the Avengers. There were so many guests, that it was hard to find any of your teammates in the crowd.

You were wary of meeting the newcomers, you weren’t around for the whole Ultron fiasco, instead, you volunteered to help Sam find Bucky. Sadly, the two of you didn’t have much luck.

Across the room, you noticed a tall blue-eyed stranger with striking white hair that made him stand out. He was happily chatting away with a group of girls. They all giggled and laughed. One casually placed a hand on his arm.

It was obvious he was a total flirt.

However, your eyes kept wandering over to him, it wasn’t difficult to locate him, each time you saw him though he was talking to a new girl.

Right now, he was dancing with a red-head. He was a decent dancer, his movements were fluid.

He seemed to have a pretty energetic personality. There was a smile on his face that never disappeared and a playful gleam in his eye.

Oh fuck, he caught you staring at him. He smirked giving you a little wink.

You looked the other way immediately. ‘Damn, damn, damn!’ you wanted to kick yourself!

You prayed he wouldn’t come over to talk to you. As fast as you could you scurried over to the balcony hoping he wouldn’t find you easily.

 

“There you are my heart, I’ve been looking for you,” you heard a thickly accented voice from behind you. It was the handsome stranger.

You blinked your eyes rapidly. What did he just say? You looked at his face wide-eyed. Those were the words on your arm. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that he was your soulmate.

He smiled brightly at you, waiting for a response.

You couldn’t believe it, why him? This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. You were supposed to meet your soulmate at a quaint little bookstore, or on a sunny day at the park or at a cute coffee shop. He was supposed to only have eyes for you. You guys would bump into each other, there would be this immediate connection, and then he’d say those words, those special words that have been on your skin since birth.

But instead, you were just another girl out of many for him to flirt with and use his charms on.

You started feeling overwhelmed. You wanted to cry, and scream, and curse fate for setting you up with a jackass playboy.

You refused to accept this. You walked off keeping your mouth shut. As long as you didn’t speak to him, he’d never know.

The white-haired man’s eyes followed, his brow furrowed in confusion over your actions.

You considered going to the bar and grabbing a drink or finding one of your teammates to hang out with. But, you could practically feel his eyes still on you.

Worried that you’d bump into the stranger again, you decided to leave the party without even meeting the guests of honor.

“Y/n!” Tony called you over. “I want to introduce you to our new colleagues.”

You groaned you were so close to getting away unnoticed.

“I know you can hear me!” Tony shouted.

You looked over at him, he was waving you over.Tony was standing next to a girl with long dark hair and a red man. Reluctantly, you joined him.

“This is Vision and Wanda…” he introduced the people next to him.

There was a quick blur of white and blue, suddenly the man from earlier was standing in front of you.

Your heart started pounding.

“And this is Pietro,” Tony said gesturing to the newcomer.

Pietro, so that’s his name.

“Ah! We’ve met, sort of,” Pietro said with a twinkle in his eye. “You left in quite hurry, beautiful.”

You didn’t speak, you couldn’t. If you said anything in front of him, then it would be official. So you waved, then turned back around heading to the elevator to return to your room.

“Y/n?” Tony questioned as you left without saying a word. This was so unlike you, you usually had such a warm welcoming demeanor.

 

Tony laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, “She’s usually much more… social. Y’know she’s had some bad run-ins with Hydra. Just give her some time.”

Wanda nodded, it was understandable. Pietro intently watched you leave. Something about the whole encounter with you, had him feeling different.

A few days passed, and your attitude hadn’t changed much.

Everyone on the team who knew you well, questioned you’re out of character behavior with the Maximoffs.

You weren’t the type of person to openly disregard people.

But every time the twins came around your lips locked tight, even if you were in mid-sentence.

Tony blamed it on your past experiences with Hydra. Steve was willing to let it slide the first few times, but was becoming irritated that you continued to blatantly ignore the Maximoffs. There was no way the team could function with you being so unreasonable.

The rest of the team pretty much minded their own business about it.

“You should come with us,” Sam invited you.

You shook your head. You couldn’t risk going to a bar or club with Pietro around.

“Why not?”

You shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes, “I honestly don’t get you right now.”

You stood up from the armchair, you were about to head towards the kitchen when Pietro ran by you, causing your skirt to flutter in a gust of wind.

He gave Wanda a quick hug.

He looked handsome wearing a dark blue button up and jeans. He was obviously dressed up to go out again. Every night he went out and didn’t come back until the wee hours of the morning.

Watching him only added fuel to your anger that. Plus you knew you’d be hearing him talk the next day to Clint, Sam, and Tony about his experiences which made your blood boil. It was always about all the girls he danced and made out with, and it physically made you ill to think about it.

If he was destined to be the love of your life, then you didn’t want him! In fact, you were determined to never utter a word to the man!

You tried your hardest to ignore them now.

“So that brunette last night,” Sam winked at Pietro. “How’d that go?”

“Fine,” Pietro stated nonchalantly while fixing his collar.

“Just fine? C’mon, she was all over you,” Sam said raising his eyebrows.

Pietro just shook his head, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Please, you love to brag,” Clint butted in.

“Man, to be single again,” Tony sighed.

It took all your strength not to shout at them. Apparently, Pietro loved his life as a bachelor, you would just get in the way of all it. Trying to keep your composure you stomped past the group of men.

Pietro’s eyes followed you.

“Hey man,” Sam said grabbing his jacket. “Let’s go.”

“Alright,” Pietro muttered still staring at the direction you left in.

You slammed your bedroom door shut. How did he get under your skin like this! Nothing you did made you feel any better.

You spent the remainder of the day trying to keep yourself occupied by reading, watching TV, cleaning your room, but you kept thinking about him.

You had to admit he was charming, funny, and a decent guy despite his flirtatious ways.

Even though you tried to ignore him and stayed away from him as much as you could, he still managed to make you smile.

He tried getting you to talk to him, coming up to you and trying to start small talk.

Not to mention he was incredibly handsome with his pretty blue eyes, and you loved his smile. Plus there was that one time you saw him without his shirt, you felt your face heat up.

This wasn’t fair. Here you are hung up on him while he was probably fucking some bimbo.

You screamed into your pillow. This was so frustrating, you hated him and wanted him at the same time. 

 

Pietro removed his jacket, just letting it fall to the floor. Another night and no luck. He stripped down to his boxers. Lately, he’s been feeling rather lonely, even though he was constantly surrounded by people.

He flopped onto his bed and stretched out, getting comfortable. Staring at the ceiling, his mind wandered to you.

It annoyed him that you were so distant. He couldn’t figure it out why. Stark’s excuse was getting old. Pietro knew deep down he did something to make you mad.

It was tough being ignored by such a pretty girl.

Those jean shorts you were wearing the other day were so sexy. When you weren’t paying attention he took his chance to admire you. The way they fit the curves of your ass and gorgeous thighs and showed off your perfect legs made him want you.

God, how he imagined your legs wrapped around his waist while his hands held you by your thighs. Your lips pressed against his neck.

Pietro’s hand slid down into the front of his boxers.

Fuck, why was he so attracted to you?

He moaned, desperately he wanted to hear your voice. Actually, he wanted to hear you scream his name.

His hand moved faster. Pietro bit his lip as he got closer to cumming.

You were driving him crazy.

 

A couple of days later, you woke up in the middle of the night. Your mouth felt dry, you groaned as you rolled out of bed.

You hadn’t had a good night’s sleep all week. Slipping on your robe, you headed downstairs for a bottle of water.

As you got further down the stairs you heard whispers.

‘Wanda…’ you thought to yourself hearing her distinct voice and accent. ‘What was she doing up so late?’

Taking a couple of more steps, you focused on the sound of her voice.

“It’s going to be alright,” she soothed. “Everything will work out.”

“But Wanda, I’ve never even heard of something like this happening to anyone else.”

You bit your bottom lip, that was Pietro talking.

“Look at your mark compared to mine,” he continued. “Mine’s so much lighter. They used to be exactly the same,” he groaned.

Wanda sighed, “Pietro.”

“What did I do wrong?” he asked her, his voice sounding desperate.

Hearing him, broke your heart.

Was his mark fading because of you? He sounded so distraught over it. You never pictured him as someone who cared so deeply for his soulmate.

You sat on the steps in the dark with your head in your hands, what could you do to fix this? You were worried how he would react to the truth, would he be angry with you?

This isn’t what you wanted, you were just mad and frustrated with him. But choosing not to talk to him was

You looked at the words on your skin, they were exactly the same. For whatever, only his were affected.

“I see you with Vision, and I want that,” his voice sounded so sincere. “I want that connection with someone.”

“You will,” Wanda reassured her brother.

“I’m not so sure,” Pietro muttered.

Worried that you might get caught you returned to your room as quietly as you could. Back in bed and under the covers, you thought about Pietro. He didn’t deserve this just because you were feeling petty.

In the morning, Pietro kept staring at his arm. Even though he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, you knew what he was thinking about.

You continued to subtly watch him, using your book as a cover.

He looked so worried about it. After listening in on him and Wanda talk you started feeling horribly guilty.

You needed to talk to him, but you wanted to find the right moment, just you and him.

His breakfast was sitting next to him getting cold. He barely touched it. Usually by now with his super speed, he’d be done eating, washing his dishes, then zooming off to train.

“Hey, Speedy! Look alive! We’re training!” Clint scolded walking into the kitchen.

“Huh? Oh yeah,” Pietro looked up from his arm, over at Clint who kept walking towards the direction of the training room.

Pietro was moving much slower, instead of zipping away immediately, he begrudgingly walked behind Clint.

“Oh shit!” you heard Clint shout in the hallway. “Why are you following me like a zombie?”

Clint was accustomed to Pietro just leaving him behind that it was odd watching him move at a slow pace.

“Sorry,” Pietro muttered.

“You’re acting really weird,” Clint noted.

You sighed and closed your book, what sort of complicated mess did you make.

Steve had also noticed the change in behavior. As the team’s reluctant father figure he felt like it was his job to make sure everyone was mentally healthy and felt supported.

“Wanda, do you know what’s up with Pietro lately?” Steve asked.

“It’s a personal matter,” she stated rather sharply. Wanda looked over at you, “Y/n can I speak with you?”

Your body turned rigid at the question. Why did she want to talk to you? You weren’t exactly friendly to her either, considering that you avoided her brother and refused to speak with him. So simultaneously you rarely spoke to her.

Did she somehow figure it all out?

You had been so careful, making sure no one knew about your soulmate tattoo. But, she does have strange telepathic abilities.

“S-sure, what’s up?” you asked in a startled voice.

Wanda looked slightly uncomfortable, “um, alone, please?”

You gulped and nodded, then followed her to the empty living room.

“I know you heard my brother and I talking the other night,” she started.

“Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to intrude,” you averted your gaze, you felt embarrassed that you were caught eavesdropping.

“It’s ok, but could you please keep what you heard to yourself?”

“Of course,” you nodded.

“Thank you y/n,” Wanda said giving you a kind smile. “Pietro doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“I understand.”

“I’m worried,” she sighed. “He has been looking for her non-stop his entire life. I don’t know know how many times I’ve told him to slow down, that it’ll happen.”

She shook her head,“But you’ve seen how impatient he is.”

You rubbed your forehead, you had to talk to Pietro. You had judged him too harshly, and in process jeopardized your relationship with your soulmate.

 

Later that day you dressed up in one of your favorite outfits. You did your hair and makeup, trying to look your absolute best.You decided you would go to whatever bar or club he planned to visit and try to get his attention.

Putting on your favorite shoes, you headed out of your room, and down to the living room. You expected to find the crew getting ready to head out.

But instead, you just found Pietro sitting on the couch looking miserable.

Typically on a Friday night Pietro, Rhodey, Sam and occasionally Natasha would go out to different clubs and bars. Since everyone else was either in a relationship or married to their work.This is the first time he’s opted to stay home.

“Do you have a date or something?” he asked in a hoarse voice noticing you staring at him.

He looked terrible. He had dark bags under his eyes and they looked red because they were so bloodshot. The thought of him crying over this, hurt your chest.

He was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweats and a long sleeve tee.

You didn’t answer him, you just stood there trying to work up the nerve to speak. Pietro wasn’t phased by your silence.

“You look so beautiful,” he murmured softly. “Just like that night I first met you.”

You averted your gaze. The fact that he remembered what you looked like that night took you by surprise.

“Still not talking to me?” he chuckled slightly. “It’s ok, even though you don’t like me, I like you,” he gave you a sad small smile.

You tried smiling back.

“What’s weird is that I don’t even know why I like you,” he ran his hand through his messy silver hair.

Your eyes went wide.

“I don’t know what I did to make you hate me, but whatever it was, I’m sorry,” he apologized, he looked so sincere.

With his head hanging low Pietro walked passed you towards the door.

“Everything,” you mumbled before he left.

Pietro turned around, staring at the back of your head.

“You’re…” he started in disbelief. You just said it, the word on his skin. He could feel the connection between the two of you. It all made sense now.

“You did everything wrong,” you sobbed finally breaking your vow of silence.

“That night I watched you flirt with almost every girl at that party before you got to me,” you confessed.

Your back remained turned towards him.

“And when you spoke those words, those very same words that are on my skin, I-I felt so angry!” Your hands balled into tight fists. You were trying your damnedest not to cry.

“Meeting you wasn’t supposed to be like that! It should have been a sweet moment for us to treasure,” you continued ranting. “I want to hate you! You can’t imagine how it pisses me off more seeing you go out to meet other women!”

“Y/n,” Pietro whispered.

Finally, you turned around to face him. “I didn’t expect to feel so many different emotions when it comes to you… But I didn’t want to hurt you at least not like this…”

You were too nervous to look directly at him. You heard him laugh softly.

“Wanda always warned me about how flirting with all the girls would bite me in the ass,” he explained.

“I’m sorry, Pietro,” you gently touched his hand.

“Don’t be sorry,” he murmured getting closer to you.

He took your face in his hands, his soft lips met yours in a tender kiss.

The two of you sat on the couch, your legs were draped over Pietro’s lap. He was watching you, his fingers gently rubbed the back of your knee.

Nervously you twiddle your thumbs. His hands continued to stroke your calves. You had to admit it felt wonderful just being near him. You had all of his attention, but no idea what to do with it.

He looked comfortable with a small smiling on his lips. His blue eyes were studying your face.

“Can we stay just like this forever, totul pentru mine?”

“What?” you asked.

“Oh, I was just saying that I like being here like this with you,” he explained.

“Not that part, what was the last part?”

“Totul pentru mine? It means my everything, you are mine now, yes?”

You bit your lip, he was so sweet.

Pietro blushed, “It’s a silly nickname, I know.”

“I love it.”

“Good,” he replied. Pietro stretched his arms above his head. He leaned back, closing his eyes.

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” he asked.

You sat up in surprise.

“Oh! Not like that prinţesă, just to sleep… I just want to be near you,” he admitted sheepishly. “I feel exhausted.”

With newfound energy, Pietro zipped around your room looking at all your photos, knick-knacks, and things.

He flopped onto your bed.

“Why is your bed so much softer!” He inhaled deeply, “your pillows smell like you.”

“Come lay down with me,” he invited you with his arms wide open.

You giggled, “first I should change.”

In the bathroom, you put on your comfiest sleeping clothes.

Pietro pulled you into bed and wrapped his arms around you. He rested his head on your tummy, his hands running up and down your sides.

He asked you random questions as the two of you cuddled. Pietro kept repeating how he wanted to know everything about you.

“What’s your favorite color?” he asked half asleep.

“Silver,” you whispered.

He smiled with his eyes closed, “you know I’m silver.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Gently you played with his hair. It was so thick and soft.

“Pietro?”

He didn’t answer, he had finally fallen completely asleep. 

 

In the morning, Pietro was back to his speedy self. You woke up to him grinning ear to ear, he reminded you of an excited child.

“Good morning! I’ll make us breakfast, then we can do whatever you want today, prinţesă.” He kissed your cheek his eyes shining happily.

He leaned back in kissing you on the lips, his hand on your neck.Pietro moaned as you kissed him back.

Your hands run up his chest, you could feel goosebumps on his skin. Lightly you peppered his neck and shoulder with little kisses.

“We should stop…” he panted, parting from you.”You’re making me so hard, prinţesă.”

You practically jumped away from him and off the bed.

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry I won’t do that again.” You covered your face with both hands out of embarrassment.

Pietro sprung out of the bed, “don’t say that! it felt so good, just not now… not yet. I’m still getting to know you.”

Downstairs, Pietro made breakfast like he promised.You sipped on your coffee while he worked. It was amazing him watching him zip around, getting eggs, pancake batter and bacon ready.

“Here you are, prinţesă,” Pietro kissed the side of your head and sat a plate down in front of you.

“What is going on here?” Tony questioned, entering the kitchen. Steve and Sam followed behind him.

You shrugged and Pietro just grinned.

“We’re just having breakfast,” you finally answered. Their faces were priceless after you spoke, a mix of pleasantly confused and surprised.

“Oh, I should probably tell Wanda,” Pietro said, talking to himself.

“You haven’t told her yet?”

“Tell me what?” Wanda asked walking over to the counter near you. “Y/n are you speaking with my brother?”

“Well how else will I get to know my soulmate?” you responded smiling.

Pietro’s eyes lit up the moment you called him your soulmate.

“Totul pentru mine,” he whispered, staring at you lovingly.

Tony scrunched his nose, “are we sure this is better than her giving him the silent treatment?”

Pietro wrapped his arms around you possessively, “I think this is much better.”


End file.
